greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Executor-class Star Dreadnought
The Executor-class Star Dreadnought, colloquially known as the Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, Executor-class Star Destroyer or simply Super Star Destroyer, was a heavy warship class in the Star Dreadnought league, often used as command ships and flagships in the Axis Navy. At their prime, they were among the largest vessels in the multiverse, and were almost invincible in combat, although they were costly to operate. Characteristics Dimensions The Executor-class measured 19 kilometers in length and was 100 times more massive than the ubiquitous Imperial-class Star Destroyer. 280,734 Imperial Navy officers, gunners and enlisted men were said to have crewed each vessel.Though several variants of the Executor-class existed, all followed similar design-attributes in terms of structure. In terms of length, it was also tied with the Vengeance-class dreadnought as the largest ship class within Star Dreadnoughts or Super Star Destroyers. Propulsion systems The Executor-class was built with one main reactor and an unknown number of secondary reactors.Thirteen Executor-50.x engines placed in five thruster banks gave the Executor-class impressive acceleration for its size. The main reactor was accessible through various service tubes. Offensive and defensive systems The Executor-class had over 5,000 weapons emplacements, including turbolasers, assault concussion missile launchers, and ion cannons. With warships being able to direct all power to their energy weapons,the Executor-class had at least 100 times more firepower than an Imperial-class destroyer. A majority of gun batteries and missile launchers were located in the central cityscape on the class's dorsal side, while some point-defense guns were located throughout the side-trenches. On at least one ship, many heavy batteries were sacrificed for an increased number of anti-starfighter cannons. Despite its impressive firepower, the design was far from perfect, as the ventral side and the aft were relatively undefended, and Executor-class SSDs required an impressive starfighter defensive screen to chase off enemy starfighters and marauding smaller capital ships who otherwise could remain in the main weaponry's blind spots. In addition, the Executor-class also possessed several trenches in its cityscape, which also left it vulnerable to the Trench Run Defense tactic should its shields be disabled. Such a weakness is what destroyed an in-development variant possessing cloaking abilities at Fondor, and is ultimately what destroyed the Executor at Endor. Its shields handled much of the power generated—an amount equivalent to the total power of a medium star (3.8 × 1026 W). Shield-projectors were placed throughout the hull, which decentralized the protection system and decreased the chance of all shields falling at once. Known shield segments included the dorsal, ventral, bow, aft, port and starboard shields. In later-model ships, an extra shield generator was mounted in the middle of the ship. In addition to the shield generators, several Executor''s had cloaking generators or stealth-armor fitted to the vessel, in order to perform sneak attacks on enemy targets. Sensor domes The geodesic domes located on and around the ''Executor's bridge tower (similar to those of Imperial-class Star Destroyers) served dual purposes. Inside the dome were hyperwave transceiver coils for supralight active sensors, while vanes jutting out of the dome served as shield projectors for the surrounding area. There were many such geodesic domes scattered around the ship. The ship also possessed long-range scanners, which also ensured, alongside Viper probe droids, that the Executor could locate Echo base. These domes were not vulnerable to external attack as long as the shields remained intact, but concentrated capital ship bombardment—such as that ordered by Admiral Matt Horner during the Battle of Thesus—could knock out this protective field. The sensors and shield projectors thus became vulnerable to attack as demonstrated by Allied starfighter pilots. Complement A minimum of 144 starfighters were carried onboard Executor-class vessels but the massive hangars could hold thousands. In addition to fighters, the Executor-class also carried a large number of landing craft, dropships, ground armor and two prefabricated garrison bases. At least three hangar bays were located on the portside, several underneath the vessel and multi-level fighter bays deep inside the main superstructure.the class had an internal Beltway cargo handling system. The internal freight shaft went from the stern to the prow of the battleship, equipped with a tracked hauler that could carry large loads throughout the vessel. In terms of detention facilities, these Super-class Star Destroyers possessed six detention blocks that were used for crew discipline alone. In addition, they held ten additional high-security blocks that were used for enemy prisoners. Furthermore, they contained three cargo areas that were designed for the secure transport of large quantities of slaves, refugees or even prisoners of war. Adjacent to the large landing bays used by the bulk shuttles were holding areas that were equipped with only minimal facilities in terms of water taps, ventilation and food dispensers. These regions of the ship were considered adequate for up to a thousand people. Bridge The bridge tower was almost a starship in itself and was a standard module on many different KDY warship It was equipped with heavy shielding to compensate for its highly visible location, and contained mess halls, special quarters for officers of high rank, and large escape pods. The admiral aboard the vessel even had his own escape pod, directly above the command bridge and next to admiral's suites. The command tower also had its own power generators, relays, and life-support systems. It was connected to the ship's main reactor by a cluster of power feeds. The tower's shaft was also littered with thin flaps that had a variety of purposes, including heat-sink panels, small radiators, antennas, and even defensive cannons on occasion. The bridge of the Executor had the same basic layout as standard Star Destroyers. The outer-most part featured nine triangular viewports. The center contained two crewpits which housed the control consoles for the ship. As the crewpits inhibited the flight data officers, tracking systems specialists, and combat supervisors' ability to see through the bridge's viewport, the crew focused on their consoles without unnecessary distraction. Between them was the command walkway. To the right and left sides of the bridge were two alcoves containing the weapons and defense stations. Behind the bridge were the communications stations, a turbolift, and a HoloNet pod for ship-to-ship communications. On the level directly beneath the bridge was the main navigation complex.Additional tower-structures were located throughout the ships main superstructure, including a forward structure similar in design to the Munificent-class Star Frigate's command tower. Category:Starships Category:Imperialist Starships Category:Axis Starships Category:Allied Starships